Electrical components that are mounted in the engine compartment of a vehicle are subjected to wide ranges of environmental conditions and physical abuse. In particular, electrical components in an engine compartment are subject to substantial ranges in temperature due to climatic changes and engine operating conditions. These components are exposed to soil and are frequently splashed with water, lubricants and fuels. Electrical components on a vehicle are almost continuously subjected to vibrations during use, are frequently subjected to sharp jarring movement as the vehicle traverses a rough road, and are often directly contacted by maintenance personnel working in the engine compartment.
Developers of automotive electrical components must address the various demands that are imposed upon the connector. Additionally, specifications generally limit these electrical components to a small space envelope in view of the increased crowding of electrical and mechanical components in the engine compartment of a vehicle. The electronics industry also is extremely competitive, and it is necessary for the engineer to design components at a minimum relative cost. Even small savings in size or cost can be very significant.
The electrical connectors for electronic fuel injector systems are subjected to all of the above described conditions and constraints. In particular, the connectors for fuel injectors or the temperature sensors associated with fuel injectors are mounted very close to the engine, and therefore are subjected to particularly broad ranges of temperature variation and vibration. Electrical connectors in the vicinity of fuel injectors are particularly susceptible to frequent splashing by water, lubricants or fuel. Furthermore, the electrical connectors for fuel injectors and/or their temperature sensors are typically in locations where they will be contacted by maintenance personnel working on the vehicle. The typical inadvertent contact occurs as maintenance personnel forcibly push or pull wires to access an adjacent electrical or mechanical component on the vehicle.
Many electrical and mechanical components of a vehicle are manufactured by outside suppliers and are shipped to assembly locations for subsequent incorporation into the vehicle. Thus, an outside supplier who carefully engineers and manufactures a component generally is not directly involved in the final assembly and installation of that component into the vehicle. It is quite possible that a precisely engineered and manufactured component could be installed improperly and lead to operational problems. Thus, the best engineered components are those that are simple to assemble and that cannot be assembled incorrectly.
Automobile manufacturers have recognized the potential problem of improperly assembled electrical components. As a result, many electrical components for vehicular applications require terminal position assurance (TPA) components to positively assure that the terminals are properly inserted into their respective housings. Most such prior art connectors have required a separate TPA component for each wire lead to the component. In many prior art electrical connectors for vehicular applications, the TPA component has complicated the assembly process.
Many electrical connectors for vehicular applications unavoidably require plural assemblable components, including at least one housing component, a plurality of wire seals and at least one TPA component. The fact that these components are manufactured at one location and shipped to another location for assembly creates the potential for inventory control problems. An incomplete inventory could result in a component being assembled without a seal or TPA component that could affect the performance of the assembled product.
It is desirable for the terminals of an electrical component to exert high normal contact forces. This objective is particularly important for vehicular applications where the electrical components are subjected to considerable vibrations and temperature changes. Many prior art terminals have been manufactured with relatively large dimensions in an effort to achieve consistently high normal forces. However, large terminals often inadvertently engage the wire seals during the assembly of the component, and damage either the seal or the terminal. A damaged seal or terminal may not perform its intended function. Alternatively, if the damage to the seal is noticed at the assembly location, the seal may be replaced, thereby contributing to the above referenced inventory control problems. In some situations, however, the damaged seal will merely be discarded, thereby yielding a potentially ineffective electrical component.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an effective and easily assemblable electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a connector for a fuel injector and temperature sensor that can be substantially preassembled to avoid inventory control problems.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors that efficiently provides high normal contact forces against mating terminals without employing excessively large terminals.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors that substantially prevents inadvertent withdrawal of the terminated leads therefrom.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors that positively ensures correct assembly of the components thereof.
Still an additional object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors where the components thereof can be lockingly retained in an initial preassembled condition and can subsequently be advanced and locked in a fully assembled condition.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors where the wire seals are securely protected from damage during component assembly and during use.
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide an electrical connector for fuel injectors and temperature sensors where the terminals cannot be misinserted into the housing or damaged by an attempt to misinsert.
A further object is to provide terminals that consistently provide high normal contact forces in a high vibration environment.